herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Buckley
Robin Buckley (born 1968), is a main character introduced in the third season of Stranger Things. She worked at the Scoops Ahoy in the Starcourt Mall with Steve Harrington. She is portrayed by Maya Hawke. History Background Robin has been in Hawkins for awhile as she attended 'Hawkins High School'. She tells Steve she would sit behind him in class and noticed him being late every Tuesday and Thursday. The main thing she noticed about his presence in class wasn't him, but the fact that her crush, Tammy Thompson, couldn't take her eyes off of Steve, which made her jealous. Around 1973, Robin joined a band, and became fluent in different languages (Spanish, French, and Italian). In addition, she also plays soccer, and states that she was a "loser" back in high school. 1985 When the Starcourt Mall opened, Robin got a job at "Scoops Ahoy", a ice cream palor in the foodcourt, and also became Steve's co-worker. The two didn't get along very well, as Steve attempted to pick up dates while working, and Robin making sarcastic comments about him (often calling him "dingus"), his friends, and teasing customers. While he would try to pick up dates, Robin made a tally of his success and failures, with him unsuccessfully doing so (with Robin writing "You Suck" for his fails). Additionally, Robin would tease customers that would irritate her, a notable example is Erica Sinclair, a frequent customer who abuses the free sample policy. Personality At first, Robin showed herself to be sarcastic and sassy, often mocking Steve in every interaction. She doesn't hesitate to be sassy in front of customers she has issues with, such as Erica Sinclair, who abuses the free sample policy. She dislikes Steve's flirtatious behavior, even going as far to create a "You Rule/"You Suck" board on Steve's interactions with girls. Despite this, she shows herself to be highly intelligent, as she was able to crack the code for Steve and Dustin, and notices that it wasn't in Russian as they believed. It's later revealed that her snark personality is to protect herself, as she has faced adversity her entire life. She states back in high school, she was somewhat of a loser, and didn't have many friends (excluding her band mates). In addition, she is also brave, as she spit in the face of her Russian captor. She officially reveals that she is a lesbian, and admits that she didn't tell Steve because she worried of their friendship, and was envious of Steve's crush on Tammy Thompson back in high school. However, Steve's accepts who Robin is after admitting his feelings for her, and the two continue to help and protect the children from the Mind Flayer. Quotes Gallery ST3_Main_Poster_Robin.jpg|Robin on the season three poster. S3PosterRobin.jpg|Robin's season three character poster. Stranger-things-robin-maya-hawke-1562268409.jpg Robin-stranger-things_05072019-www_pizquita_com_001.jpg|Robin showing Steve the board, seeing the "You Suck" tally. S3E2-Robin17.png S3E2-Robin18.png M44_promo_stills_022519.0024_R-PS-073.jpg Stranger-things-3-robin.jpg Robin-reveal.jpg|Robin reveals her sexuality to Steve. Steve-accepts.png|Robin happy that Steve accepts her sexuality, and considers her a friend. Robin-Funko-Pop.jpg|Robin's funko pop. Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-7-The-Bite-140.jpg|Robin meeting the rest of the Hawkins Gang Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-017.jpg|Robin learning about the Upside Down. Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-076.jpg Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-098.jpg|Robin shocked to see the Mind Flayer's avatar. Robin & Steve 3x08.jpg Trivia *Robin is the first LGBTQ+ character is be identified and confirmed on the show. *Maya Hawke who portrays Robin, is the daughter of legendary actors Uma Thurman and Ethan Hawke. *Her three favorite movies are The Apartment, The Hidden Fortress, and Children of Paradise. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Genius Category:Unwanted Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good